Touch panels are electronic devices that use liquid crystal displays (LCDs) to display functional information to a user. A touch panel is used to operate various pieces of equipment. For example, touch panels can be used to control the lighting system of a room, electronics equipment such as VCRs, DVDs, stereos, and the like, and video surveillance equipment, such as video cameras, and other similar types of equipment.
A touch panel operates by allowing the user to press a region of the LCD panel to operate an associated piece of equipment. The user knows the region of the LCD to touch because an informational display (sometimes referred to by those in the industry as “buttons”) is presented to the user that allows the user to understand the appropriate location or region at which the panel should be touched. These informational displays are usually in the form of icons for the user to press. The icons are typically icons associated with the operation of the device. For example, a VCR may have a button for the play function and a button for the recording function of the VCR. These buttons would be displayed to the touch panel user in manner that would mimic their appearance on the remote control device for the VCR.
A problem arises, however, when multiple buttons are displayed on the touch panel in close proximity to each other. When this occurs, a single touch by a user can activate more than one button. This causes either an error to occur with the touch panel, or the touch panel itself prioritizes the buttons and selects the button with the higher priority to operate, often resulting in misoperation of the touch panel system. Therefore, it is desired to be able to build a touch panel display that allows for informational displays to be placed in close proximity to one another without resultant interference in the operations of the informational displays.
It has also been found advantageous to allow informational displays to be animated. Animation of an informational display enables certain control features to be displayed directly to the user to inform the user that the component associated with the informational display is in continuous operation. For example, an alarm system for a home may have an associated informational display that is a siren with a police light. By allowing animation, the police light can be continuously illuminated in a rotational manner to mimic a police car's lights. It is therefore desirable to have a touch panel capable of building animated informational displays.